Conventionally, a technology is known for this type of area-based content delivery method that is implemented by building a wireless LAN in a limited area, such as a book store or a restaurant, as described in JP Patent Kokai Publication JP-P2002-176403A (Patent document 1) that will be described later. In this method, content is delivered from a content server on the Internet or the like to a portable terminal in that area through the base station of the area in broadcasting mode (hereinafter, called a first conventional technology).
Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-25306 (Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-P2003-228637A • Patent document 2) describes an area-based content delivery method creating an ID and a password for a user visiting a store to access an in-store wireless LAN. According to the method, it is possible to manage the time allotted to each user to access the LAN and to allow only permitted users to access an information server installed in the store only for a limited period of time (hereinafter called a second conventional technology).
A technology for managing access to content on a time basis is described also in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-P2002-24666A (Patent document 3) that will be described later. Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-P2002-24666A also discloses a method for limiting access to content on an access count basis (hereinafter called a third conventional technology).
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-P2002-176403A[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-25306    (Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-P2003-228637A)[Patent Document 3]    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-P2002-24666A